From Beginning to End
by Eaglehaze
Summary: When Kayla graduates from University, and her best friend leaves for Johto, she must find her path with her parter Eevee, but where will it take her? Rubbish at summaries, better then it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! So this is my first pokemon fanfiction so please review. I must warn you however that these chapters will contain blood, death and tragedy. **

**Onto the story!**

Chapter one

"Smile!" Julie yelled, pointing a camera at me and my fellow pupils. I smiled for the camera as it flashed and snapped the picture. I was graduating.

After collage, I came to the Dawn Sky University (named after the founder) and after two years, I'm graduating. But I'm miserable.

My best friend Eva, who shared everything with me- classes, a room and pretty much everything I owned, was going back to her mother's house (Julie) over the summer. I don't really know when I'll next see her again and sure, with my extransceiver I'll be able to talk to her but...

As my friends Kathryn, Sky, Brambly, Jade and Eva rushed over to the view of the castle to snap another picture, I slipped away silently, not wanting to be seen or followed. I scurried over to the Uni gates and headed over to the forest, situated just outside the University's walls. Once inside the forest, I calmed down and slowed to a walk, stepping carefully so as not to disturb the resting pokemon and the bug types in their cocoons. Hardly making a rustle of the leaves underfoot, I trod down a familiar path.

Reaching a felled, mossy tree, I sat down on it and whistled. A furry, brown pokemon slipped out of a nearby juniper bush and leaped onto the log, waving its tail in greeting and twitching its ear, welcoming a nice scratch behind the ears. "Hello Eevee," I greeted happily, pulling him in closer and itching behind his over-large ears. "I graduated."

Eevee turned to look at me. "Eevee!" He mewed, placing his dirty front paws on my knee and looking at me with shining eyes as though to say, "Congratulations."

"Don't know what you're so happy about." I said gloomily, still scratching absently behind his ears. "I'm all alone now." Eevee threw me a reproachful look and I quickly amended, "Except for you! Of course. But all of my Uni friends are all going home and as you well know, I have no home to go to! I'm not going to that wretched place of my mother's! You've never met her. You don't want to, seriously." Eevee blinked in understanding. "Now I don't know what to do."

Eevee brushed passed me, leaving his dirty paw marks on my silky robes. His tail flicked over my nose and, holding back a sneeze, I turned to look at him. He was seated fairly comfortably behind me, his think, bushy tail wrapped neatly around his was and his fur, which was sticking out in all directions, was waving lazily in the wind. He gave something close to a purr and rolled onto his back, stretching out in the leafy debris of the forest.

I shook my head. "You know, sometimes I really don't understand you." I commented, crouching down. "So, are you going to show me what you've got today?"

Eevee leaped to his paws, tail up and nose twitching. He ran passed me. "Right then. Give me your best shadow ball." I said and Eevee leaped, doing a back flip with practised ease, and let loose a dark, spinning orb which flew and hit the log that they had been sitting on earlier. "Impressive." I remarked. I looked over to him slyly, "Hmm... if only your dig was just as good." Eevee growled and a scrabbling was heard behind me. I looked back to see a gaping hole, only large enough to fit Eevee and a smaller creature through. Scanning the ground, I noticed the subtle clattering of rocks and stones and the rustle of bushes as he travelled underneath them. He leaped out of the ground, a good few metres away, swiping the air. He fell to the ground in a heap.

I sighed. "I've told you already, you need to feel the footsteps of the one you're attacking. Hear their breathing, smell their location. You'd think with those big ears of yours that wouldn't be much of a problem." I joked. Eevee growled softly and leaped up to my shoulders and onto my head. "You have to make everything difficult don't you?" I asked.

Eevee brushed his fur into my face. I blinked and spat it out. "Pfft, okay, you've made your point." I said, staggering a little.

"Kayla! Where are you?" Eva was calling. Oh yeah! Guess I forgot to mention my name didn't I? Well, my name's Kayla. Kayla Brown.

"Over here!" I called back. A few minutes later Eva was lumbering through the bushed, dabbing at a small scratch on her face.

"Hi!" She said breathlessly, eyes shining like usual. "Oh hello Eevee!" She greeted, seeing him on my head. He purred happily and leaped off, giving me sight again. He padded over and leaped up onto Eva's shoulders. She gave him a little scratch behind the ears before addressing me. "So there you are! We've been looking all over for you!" She shot me a slightly guilty glance. "And um, we're kind of leaving."

I felt my heart wrench and my stomach seemed to fall a few inches. "Right-right now?" Eva nodded.

"Well we can still see each other over the extransceiver! And We'll be able to make a meeting point!" She tried to comfort. I nodded, still feeling rubbish.

Eevee came over and pressed himself against my legs before bounding ahead of them. I gave a half-hearted smile and followed, plodding next to Eva heavily. We neared the edge of the forest. "Go on Eevee, you know you're not allowed in the University walls. I'll come and see you later. Eva, however, was bending down next to him. I'll miss you Eevee. We might see each other some other time though." She said, stroking Eevee's thick, bushy, unkempt fur.

When Eevee disappeared into the undergrowth again, Eva straightened herself up and smiled at me. "I'll miss this place." She said as they continued through the gates of Dawn Sky. They neared everyone else who was crowding around. "do you have to do today?" I asked desperately.

Eva nodded. "This is the only day I could book tickets. My flight leaves early tomorrow morning." She said. She gave me a hug.

A loud _beep _sounded at the main gate and a voice sounded. "Eva Young, you're taxi's here!"

A tear slid down my face and I angrily wiped it away. "Call me when you get to the airport." I said. Eva gave me one last hug before turning to our other friends.

"I'll miss you guys!" She called over her shoulder as she rushed through the gates. I raced after her and arrived in time to see the taxi speeding away.

I turned back. Avoiding the others, I walked slowly into the girls dorm and undressed from my robes. I threw on some trackies, a tee shirt and a hoodie. Then I shoved some clothes, spare food and toiletries into a large backpack. I pulled on some trainers and pulled the bag onto my back. I left my room and, passing the kitchen, I grabbed a bottle of water and an apple.

Storming into the forest, I called. "Eevee!" Eevee padded carefully over to her. "Come on. We're leaving."

**So... yeah, that's the first chapter! I'm open to constructive criticism and please no flames because, like I say, that was my first pokemon related fanfiction. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews!**

**y-co: I don't tend to think Eevee are too boring, and that wasn't exactly a battle. Thanks for the advise though.**

**Onto the story!**

Chapter two

Not knowing exactly where I was going, I blundered through the forest, knowing that on the other side was a small town called Vaniville town. The uni that I had left was outside of Kalos, not on most maps, but Vaniville town was the closest town to me.

Eevee trotted along happily at my side. I know he was excited to be seeing new territories and greeting new pokemon. The sun was starting to sink below the tree tops when I reached a stream. I sighed, wishing I had brought more supplies. I walked over to the base of a tree and slumped my bag down. s soon as I reached Vanivlle town I was going to buy more supplies: food, bedding, rope and possibly, poke balls. I'de been thinking of getting a team.

I slumped down at the roots of the tree and Eevee came and lay next to me, placing his head on my lap. Smiling, I pulled out a thick jacket from my bad and used it as a blanket and as I had lain on a particularly mossy part of the tree, it was like an uncomfortable, but manageable bed. I placed my hand gently on Eevee's back, his fur warm like a pillow. I fell into an uncomfortable, dreamless sleep.

I woke with a start, cold, wet and shivering. A cold drizzle was leaking from the sky, and the morning dew had beaded on my clothes, jumper and on the ground around me. Clambering to my feet, I looked around for Eevee. I spotter him in the branch above my head. "Thanks for the wake up call." I said sarcastically. I grabbed my belongings and clambered into the tree beside him. He led me further up, where the leaves were larger and the rain seemed to bounce off instead of come through.

My stomach growled. I'm starving! I hadn't had anything to eat the night before because I had been so tired. I rummaged in my bag for a little while and pulled out an apple. It wasn't much, but It'd do. I bit into it hungrily, giving the core to Eevee to finish off, which he did with enthusiasm.

Waiting out the rain took forever. I mean don't have a problem with rain at all, I mean if I had it my way, I would be on the move right now, but one of Eevee's flaws was the rain. He was a stubborn pokemon, and if he didn't like the rain, you weren't getting him out there any time soon.

I packed everything into my bag ready to leave. "Can we just go? The rain's not that bad! I mean sure you'll get a little wet but..." I trailed off, seeing Eevee looking at me with wide, innocent eyes. I sighed. "Fine, have it your way."

The wait didn't take as long as I'd thought. The rain slewed to a slight drizzle and finally Eevee felt comfortable enough to go out in it, though his fur was fluffed up and his ears were flattened slightly to keep off the rain. Although, I have to admit he looked more like a puff-ball then usual with all that fur fluffed out.

We headed off, me refilling my water bottle in the stream, where Magicarp were leaping. Swanna and Ducklett were settled next to it, or else enjoying a nice splash. The sun was now streaming through the trees, the rain still drizzling, but the sun warming the earth. Eevee tugged at my trousers, scampering away through the trees.

I chased after him and, once we were in the trees again, he slowed, but kept at a fast walk. I followed and, no matter how often I complained about slowing down (for the time I had been in both college and uni I hadn't gotten much exercise) he kept up his pace. Groaning, I stumbled after him.

After tripping over numerous tree roots and rocks, it was Eevee I was to trip over next. He was standing still, his gaze locked forward. Looking ahead, I spotter the small town just ahead. Laughing in relief, I ran forward, Eevee at my side. I stumbled through the gates and into the town.

It was lined with houses and directly in front me were two flower beds and pathways going between them and either side of them. Straight ahead was a gate. I walked up to it. I pushed open the gate to find a long path leading to another set of doors. Looking at Eevee for any sign of suspicion, I found non, and so followed him to the double doors. I pushed them open.

So this was Aquacorde town. As soon as you entered houses lined either side of you. Walking forwards a few metres, I spotted two cafes either side of a small flight of stairs with two lampposts at the top. Going down the stairs, I found myself facing a fountain (which Eevee made sure to steer clear of) and a signpost reading:

_Aquacorde Town_

_Water and civilization in harmony._

It was situated on a small patch of grass which, now that I looked, went around the fountain in a semi-circle, which did the same on the other side of the fountain. It made it look like a circle that had been broken by two paths either side, making a simple, yet effective pathway around it.

Shops lined the sides which, although not altogether a populated area, was simply bustling with activity, compared to Vanivlle. Maybe I could get something here. I had some money, although it wasn't much. I might have to sell something.

I walked to the shop left of the fountain. Entering, I saw a few people looking at the merchandise, which appeared to be pokeballs. Walking over to the man at the counter, I said, "Erm, hello, could you tell me what it is you sell?"

The man looked at me. I was clear that I was new to the town. My long ginger, curly hair was dirty and had the debris of dead leaves stuck in its damp curls. My clothes were tattered and ripped and I was still wet from the rain, though it had mostly dried from the wind and sun. I was also painfully aware of the muddy footpints I had left in my wake.

"Yes." He said, still eyeing me cautiously as though I would suddenly leap and attack. "We sell pokeballs only. Now-ugh!" He cut off at the sight of Eevee, who had padded around the counter with his muddy paw-prints and was standing on his shoe, which I could see because of the glass counter.

"Sorry about that. He's never really had contact with many people before. He's curious." I explained. It was perfectly true. Most pokemon would be frightened, but Eevee always turned fear into curiosity without a seconds thought. It's what got him into trouble most of the time. "Eevee, here!" I snapped. Eevee looked at me reproachfully but came and sat by my side.

"I'm sorry, but I've no interest in catching pokemon." I explained.

"Then," said the shopkeeper, "I'm afraid you will have to leave! And take that mutt with you!" He snapped. Eevee's fur bushed and he let out a low, threatening growl. I hurried him out the shop.

"I think we out to clean up a bit before entering another shop." I commented, ignoring Eevee's glare. I walked up to the fountain and sat down on the side. Groping in my bag, I pulled out a brush and dipped it into the surprisingly clean water of the fountain. Shaking the leaves out of my hair, I dragged the brush through it and, after several minutes of struggling, I managed to tug out the knots. Washing my hands and arms and giving my shoes a quick scrub, I declared myself ready to be allowed into shops. Eevee's turn.

I pulled him onto my lap and pulled a different brush through his fur. All the good it did was loose a couple of bristles in his fur. Eevee growled and struggled out of my grip, only to slip into the fountain. By now people were staring (at least more then before). I grabbed him and pulled him out of the water. I wrapped him in the jacket I'd used to sleep under the night before. Eevee jumped out and shook his fur. "Well," I said daringly as he glowered at me, licking his fur dry, "at least you're clean."

Now some people were laughing, most had left, and the rest were glowering at me. I heard snippets of their conversation and muttering.

"Some pokemon trainer she is!"

"Stupid..."

"Oh that poor Eevee! I sure wouldn't miss-treat my pokemon like that!"

I ignored them, as I had always done. "Sorry Eevee." I said. Eevee didn't respond. I sighed. This was usual routine for him. They would fall out, he would huff, and they would forget about it after an indefinite amount of time. "Right. Let's see what other shops we can get some use out of." I said, turning to one of the shops on the right, the one with the green roof above the door.

Opening the door, I walked in to see another couple of people looking at sprays and bottles. What's this place supposed to be? I walked over to the man, who smiled at me. I relaxed. At least my hair was neater looking and dirt didn't cover my arms and hands. Before I could open my mouth the man boomed, "Welcome! We sell only the best Potions!"

_Well, that answered my question. _"Okay thanks," In one of my uni classes I took Herbs and Potions, which I passed with an A. "Could I have ten Potions, two Antidotes and two Paralyse Heals please?" The man smiled and nodded, pulling out a large spray. There were a lot of rows of different sprays. The man saw me looking.

"We put however many the customer asked for in one single bottle, because carrying ten Potions would just be annoying. This bottle is worth ten Potions." He explained, putting the bottle on the counter and bulling out two more sprays considerably smaller. "So that would be $3000 for the Potions, $200 for the Antidotes and $400 for the Paralyse Heals. So that would be $3600 altogether." He listed.

_Really? That was cheep! _I had come with $10000, so I still had enough to buy a small shelter and a sleeping bag. Hopefully. "Thank you." I said before walking out with Eevee at my heels, who seemed to have forgiven me.

In the shop next to the Potions shop, the one with a red roof above the doorway, was a woman this time, at the counter. "Hello!" She said. "I heal your pokemon for you. Does your Eevee need treating to?" I looked at Eevee. He looked back and for the first time, I saw pain in his eyes. I crouched down and he held up his paw, which had a broken and bleeding claw. I gave him a quick a scratch behind the ear before picking him up and placing him on the desk. The woman looked surprised.

"Are you not going to put him in a pokeball?" She asked.

"Oh, no." I said, shaking my head. "Eevee's not my pokemon. He's my friend, but he's wild." I said. She smiled and took Eevee into the room behind her. I went and sat down in one of the waiting chairs. Eevee wasn't the type of pokemon who showed what he was feeling. He never showed if he was in pain and he powered through, even if it caused him pain. He was stubborn. That's the word. He also masked his pain with a different emotion. For example: before, he was all excited and then annoyance took over when he needed cleaned, then replaced by frustration. Now, when it came to being helped, no matter how independent, he chose to be healed.

A while later, the woman came back and Eevee trotted happily around the desk. "Thank you." I said, standing up as Eevee leaped up onto my head. I staggered forward and heard the lady laugh.

"You two sure are good friends." She commented. "He had a few gashes on his face and legs, where is fur is not as thick. And I think you noticed his broken claw?" I nodded. "Well I fixed it up, and he should be better in no time."

"Thank you." I said, nodding. I waved goodbye and left. "So we didn't get any supplies or anything, and it's nice how that was free. Hope you didn't scratch her up too badly." I said. Eevee snorted from on top of my head. "Come on then, let's get going. I've heard there's a forest up ahead." Eevee bounced off my head and, keeping his distance from the fountain (which he was even less fond of after the incident) and padded to the exit which showed trees and pokemon. We walked out.

The sun beamed down on the grassy clearing, which led up to a forest. As I walked forward, I heard a snarl from behind me and a flash of brown and blue entered the corner of my eye. Spinning around, I saw Eevee scrabbling with a blue pokemon I knew to be a starter pokemon called Froakie. Eevee leaped away and stood in front of me, fur bristling, ears flattened.

"Froakie, Quick Attack!" Came a voice from the direction of Aquacorde Town. Froakie sped forward.

"Eevee! Get out of the way!" I yelled. Eevee did so, and retaliated by using Shadow Ball. The move hit Froakie hard. "Quick, Tackle!" Eevee charged forward and hit Froakie again, who, in the air turned around and threw some white stuff at Eevee.

It hit him and, after a cloud of dust rose into the air, he was covered in it, stuck to the ground. Some of it was stuck from his ear to his scruff fur, which yanked his head down, it covered two of his paws and the ground and pinned his tail to the ground. "What the heck?" I yelled, running forward to Eevee.

"That's one fast pokemon." Said a guy walking over. "is it yours?" He asked.

I glared at him. "Get. Him. _Out!_" I yelled, knowing water would release it and, since Froakie was a water type, he could undo it.

"Sorry, no can do. You see, I've started my pokemon journey and I'm after pokemon. So, is it your or not?"

"He's not an it, he's a he!" I yelled. "And, no, he's not _my _pokemon, he's my friend! And don't you even _think _about chucking one of those pokeballs at it!"

"Wow, calm down." He said leaning against a tree. "Froakie." He said. Froakie nodded and used an non-powerful bubble, which slowly released him. As soon as he was free he scrabbled over. I clutched him tightly.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked.

"The name's Dan, by the way." He said ignoring me. "So, pokemon battle?"

"Eevee's not mine." I said.

"So what I saw earlier counted for nothing?" He asked, raising his eyebrows. "I mean, sure, if you're too scared to go up against Froakie that's fine..."

"I'm not afraid!" I shouted. "Eevee?" I said, letting him bound down onto the ground. He nodded. "You need to listen to everything I say." I warned. Eevee nodded again, his fur bristled.

"I accept." I said.

**So... not much happening there except for Dan showing up. More next chapter! (Obviously)**

**R&R**

**~Eaglehaze.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Dan nodded. Standing up from his lean against the tree, he called Froakie over to his side. I did the same with Eevee and crouched down. "Look, I need you to listen to me, and don't move until I say so. I'm sorry, but I can't let that guy walk all over us." Eevee didn't look like he liked the idea too much, but he nodded and turned around, battle crouch ready.

"On three." Dan said, "One, two, three!" He yelled and Froakie bounded forward. "Bubble!" He ordered and Froakie did so without question.

Without being ordered, Eevee avoided it, but didn't make a move. I gave a brief smile before shouting, "Eevee use Shadow Ball!" which he preformed without question. However, it only skimmed Froakie as it jumped out of the way, but the force behind the blow was enough to knock it to the ground. It emerged from a cloud of dust moments later, clutching its arm. I inwardly cursed. _Crap! I should have given an order by now! _Eevee was lashing his tail impatiently.

"Tackle!" Eevee did so quickly, letting his pent up energy (which he required from impatiently waiting) ram Froakie back.

"Froakie, use Pound!" Froakie hopped forward quickly and gave a powerful (by its standards) punch to Eevee's side, hitting him hard in the side winding him. He gave a yowl of pain and knelt on his front knees. I was so tempted to run over to him. Make sure he was okay. But I couldn't do that here. Not in battle.

Just as panic began to set in, Eevee stumbled to his feet, his fur fluffed and bristling. I nodded. "Shadow Ball!" I yelled. Froakie was beginning to tire, too, but not as much as Eevee. I had to turn this around. The Shadow Ball hit him hard, sending him flying back in a veil of smoke. "Tackle!" I ordered, not forgetting the last time.

As Eevee raced forward, Dan took up matters and yelled, "Froakie! Use your Frubbles!"I had no idea what this was, though the concept sounded familiar, but Froakie did. He leaped out of Eevee's way high into the air, and, grabbing handfuls of the white spore round his neck, he chucked it at Eevee. Eevee scrabbled to get away and only got caught by a little bit of it, though it was in a very inconvenient spot.

It was stuck on his tail tip, which wasn't a big deal until he swept his tail round to examine it, but then it got attached to his ear. He whimpered in pain and panic. "Keep calm!" I yelled, trying to calm him, which wasn't very effective since pokemon seemed to have the uncanny ability to sense others emotions through their voices, how they walked etc. and my voice, to my dismay, trembled.

"Pound!"

"Shadow Ball!" I yelled in response. As Froakie neared with his fist raised, Eevee waited for him to be almost a whiskers length away before unleashing his Shadow Ball. "Again!" I yelled and Eevee made a continuous thread of Shadow Balls, some Froakie dodged, others hit him squarely. Soon, Froakie had had enough, and fell to the ground, exhausted. I called Eevee back and he came running over.

"I wouldn't touch that if I were you." Said Dan, returning Froakie to his pokeball. I had just been about to attempt to help Eevee get the spore off when he'd spoken.

"Well what do you suggest?" I snapped.

"The pokemon centre." He replied in a mockingly sarcastic voice, as though it was obvious. _Well, _I thought, _it was. _I nodded.

"You coming?" I asked. "Doesn't Froakie need help?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm waiting for my sister and my friend. You go ahead, I might see you later." He said, going back to leaning on the tree. He hadn't mentioned the loss. Maybe he wasn't used to it, losing.

I sighed and picked up Eevee in my arms, making sure not to touch the "Frubbles". _I knew I'd heard that name! _I began walking back to the town I'd just left, Aquacord town. Reaching the red-roofed building, I entered and walked over to the desk, waiting behind a woman that looked to be in her early 50's or late 40's. She wore an impatient expression, arms folded, tongue clicking and foot tapping. "Hurry up already!" She snapped to the lady behind the counter, who seemed to be grooming a furfrou.

It looked to be very ill tempered, the furfrou, and kept snapping at the pokemon care lady whenever she groomed a hair out of place, and it had a continuous, low growl. Finally, it seemed to be groomed to perfection. "There you go." The lady said, standing up.

"You call that finished?" She exclaimed, staring at her as though she was mad.

"Well I'm not exactly a Furfrou groomer am I?" She snapped.

Now _I _was getting impatient. The more they argued, the more agitated both Eevee and myself became. When he started squirming in my arms, I was forced to let him down onto the floor, but then he kept trying to scratch at his frubbled ear with a hind paw, which I had to stop. "Are you okay there?" Came the voice of the lady behind the counter, who looked flustered. She middle aged woman was still there, but with her Furfrou on their side of the desk.

When the lady caught sight of Eevee she muttered. "Oh dear." And came around the counter, through a small lift-up door at the end, and picked him up, from which Eevee squirmed to get away. "Oh, er, he doesn't really like strangers." I apologised as Eevee leaped ungracefully onto the floor beside ,e I picked him up and placed him on the counter.

"It's okay, not the first I've encountered." The lady said kindly after walking round to her side. "How did this happen? Pokemon battle?" She answered her own question before I had a chance. I nodded. "Well, him not belonging to you, or anyone close to you, he sure cares about you an awful lot to let you do that." She commented, not looking up from her work.

I blushed. "Thank you."

She continued for another fair few minutes. Eevee did _not _seem to be enjoying himself in the least, and his claws kept scrabbling on the marble counter. His ear, the non frubbled one, was pinned to his head, and I can imagine his tail would be tucked under too if it weren't stuck to his right ear. Finally, the lady put her cloth back in the jug and carried it over to a desk behind her, which seemed to be her workspace and storage area wound into one. Eevee, meanwhile, was looking ruffled but satisfied, his ear where the frubbles had been stuck and his tail waving happily with it's freedom. "How much do I owe you?" I asked.

"Oh no, I do this for free, just like any pokemon centre. It's silly isn't it? How only Joy's can be nurses in the centre." She added, referring to all the Nurse Joys. I nodded and, with a wave of goodbye, left with Eevee trotting happily at my heals. I ran into Dan, who was accompanied by two others.

"Hi!" He said. "Eevee looks better." He added.

"No thanks to you." I replied stonily.

"_Not _very friendly." He laughed. "Well, this is my college room mate, Ron, and my sister, Ripple." He said, waving his hand to the two peole standing beside him, who waved a greeting to me.

Ron was kind of cross between a red head and a brunette, and he had kind looking eyes. He wore jeans and a hoodie with converse. Ripple had a kind looking face, with black hair and a dark blue stripe through it. She wore much the same as myself, trackies and a hoodie. "Hi!" She greeted. "Dan's been telling us all about your spectacular battle, and how he lost by an inch, though I seriously doubt that. He thinks he's all big and tough, when really he's not." She laughed.

Dan rolled his eyes. "Twins." He muttered. I'd guessed that, since they seemed to be the same age, though Dan was slightly taller.

Rod strolled over. "Heya! Ron." He greeted, though it had already been said. He outstretched a hand, and I shook it rather uncertainly.

"So that's the famous Eevee is it?" Asked Ripple, pointing at Eevee, who had padded a short distance away from the group and settled nearby by a tree.

I nodded. "Yup! I don't think he really likes you." I added unsympathetically. Ripple and Rod didn't seem to be fazed.

"Well, Ron's used to pokemon not liking him." Ripple joked, hitting him lightly in the chest. "Is he yours?" She added.

I shook my head. "No, we're just friends." I told them.

"Well, while you all get to know each other, I think I'm going to heal my pokemon!" Dan interrupted loudly, disappearing into the building. We all laughed, making Eevee scoot even further away.

**Yeah yeah I know, I suck at ending chapters. And about the late update...yeah I have no excuse, it's the same with my other stories, just plain laziness.**


End file.
